1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a card game which can have elements of blackjack and poker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Casino games are currently a billion dollar industry. Casinos are always looking for new games to attract players to their casinos. Casinos are further interested in games which generate as much gaming action as possible, in order to increase profitability.
Blackjack is a popular wagering game involving two card (or more hands). Brag is another wagering game involving poker hands.
What is needed is a game that can combine elements of the popular games of blackjack and brag in a manner that can generate a lot of wagering action from players.